¡Supernatural! ¡Attack Love!
by Rin Tao
Summary: Thenidiel es Habitante de una dimencion paralela a la de los humanos, al encariñarse de uno de ellos decide dejar atras toda sus obligaciones por buscar el amor pero ¿Todo sera tan facil?
1. Prologo

Thenidiel es Habitante de una dimencion paralela a la de los humanos allí habitan toda clase de seres fantasticos desde ninfas hasta moustros de gran tamaño, por la sangre que posee a Thenidiel se le fue otorgado el honor de ser una de los 6 candidatos a gobernante del mundo pero justo cuando casi empezaba la batalla por el trono la joven candidata se escapo rumbo a la dimencion "mundana" junto con algunos pocos de sus amigos pero Erundur el actual soberano no piensa dejar que su candidata favorita escape de sus obligaciones por la simple y tonta razon de haberse Enamorado de un mundano

Nombre: Thenidiel

Apellido:Celebrindal

Raza: Elfo Celeste

Apariencia: tiene una altura de 1.66 aproximadamente, piel blanca, ojos color Ambar, cabellos rizados color indigo, orejas algo alargadas y teminadas en punta, rasgos finos, tatuaje de la runa de la proteccion en la frente la cual es tapada ligeramente por su cabello ( hay algunos datos de la apariencia que quedan en secreto para que haya sorpresas)

Personalidad: Es algo escandalosa cuando esta Feliz o Emocionada, suele ser muy perseverante si desea algo aunque si encuentra algo que no es de su interes es capaz de dejarlo con suma facilidad, le gusta estar acompañada por sus seres queridos, es asustadiza, es trabajadora, no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas (impulsiva en exeso), casi nunca llora pero cuando lo hace prefiere estar en soledad

Historia: Habitante de Ceres (capital del reino sobrenatural), atravez de un pequeño espejo observaba a un mundano del que cyo enamorada por lo que decidio dejar atras su candidatura como reina e ir a buscarlo, Hija de Narie una Elfo cazadora que actualmente habita en los bosques de Trost (no es muy larga porque lo demas se descubrira en la historia)

Poder/habilidad: ¿?

Amor: Mundano mafioso (secreto)

Amistades: (en espera hasta la eleccion de OC)

Razon por la que fue elegida: sangre

Extras:

Ama las cosas dulces

su pasatiempo favorito es observar a los mundanos

odia a los Jabberwoky

* * *

Necesito

2 hombres, 2 mujeres amigos de Thenidiel (pueden ser mundanos o Seres sobrenaturales)

4 "candidatos" (pueden ser mujeres o hombres)

Ficha

Nombre:

Apellido:

Raza:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Historia:

Poder/habilidad:

Amor:

Amistades:

Razon por la que fue elegida: solo para los candidato a rey/reina

Extras:

Razas

Elfo ( oscuros,Cazadores)

Ninfa (elemental)

Bruja

Hada

Demonio

Angel

Vampiro

Licantropo

otros... ( mezclas como vampiro-ninfa, Elfo-Demonio, etc... estan permitidas)

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que les guste la idea mm esta seria mi primer historia donde acepto Oc's

Todos los chicos y Chicas de Katekyo Hitman estan disponibles

Mandenme sus fichas en comentarios o en PMSe que tengo otras historias pero no se preocupen mis amadas lectoras apesar de tener esta las teminare todas

Nos leemos

Sayo!


	2. Resultados :)

Listo ya que solo faltaba uno decidi hacerlo yo así que estan todos listos

en cuanto pueda subo el primer capitulo n.n

Resultados:

**Amigas (3/3) (Lleno)**

- Alessia Rossaviere (Ninfa fuego/agua)- Hibari Kyoya

-Cherubiel Hellstrom (Angel-Demonio)- Reborn

-Hiyori Marvell (Ninfa-vampiro)- Mukuro

* * *

**Amigos (2/2)(Lleno)**

-Lucian Berserkers(Licantropo)- Chrome Dokuro

-Alexander Mikhailov (Demonio-Vampiro)- Haru Miura

* * *

**Candidatas(os) (4/4) (un cupo libre para chico )**

-Mizuki Izumi (Ninfa elemental)- Tsunayoshi Sawada

Astartea Quimerine (Demonio) - Gokudera Hayato

-Azuka Balkov (Bruja) - Xanxus

-Erufailon Celebrindal (Elfo Oscuro) - Arien Ibril

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Nos leemos luego!

Sayo!


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer:KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano**

**¡Supernatural!¡Attack Love!**

Capitulo 1

Esta semana es la 18va vez que me escapo de todos solo para ir a mi habitacion y sacar de debajo de mi cama este articulo para observar a los mundanos de la dimensión que esta justo a un lado de la nuestra

-Quiero verlo...porfavor-pronuncio y espero, veo Brillar el espejo dandome la señal de que esta buscandolo justo cuando aparecio la imagen la puerta se abrio de golpe haciendome saltar -waaa!-lance un gritillo nervioso mientras accidentalmente solte le espejo y lo lanze hacia arriba -oh ¡no!-grite y estire mis manos para alcanzarlo pero la persona que recien habia entrado lo tomo

-¿Otra vez vindo tonterias Theni?-pregunto la voz que enseguida reconoci, subí la mirada solo para encontrarme con un muchaco de tez morena ojos rojos y cabello indigo que le llegaba a los hombros

-¡Erufailon! Casi me matas de un infarto -le grite molesta dejando pasar que me habia llamado "Theni" aunque ya mas de mil y una vez le habia dicho que no me llamase así

-Deberias tener mas cuidado podria haber sido alguien mas y entonces habrias tenido problemas-dijo

-Lo se Eru ahora devuelveme mi espejo-dije mientras estiraba la mano para que me lo diese,

-Vale, pero Theni dime ¿quien es él?-pregunto mientras señalaba la imagen del joven rubio que se reflejaba en el espejo,un leve tono carmin cubrio mis blanquecinas mejillas

-Na..Nadie solo dije que quieria ver a un mundano y el espejo lo eligio eso es todo-dije algo nerviosa por que mi astuto medio hermano se diese cuenta de que el hombre alli reflejado causaba que mi corazon se acelerara

-Aja ... lo que digas-pronuncio antes de lanzarme el espejo , el cual de milagro no se me cayo Erufailon salió de mi habitación dejándome sola solté un sonoro suspiro de alivio, mire al espejo y me sonroje al encontrarme con la brillante sonrisa del joven, acaricie ligeramente la imagen que aparecia en mi espejo, la perilla dela puerta empezo a moverse anunciando que habia alguien apunto de entrar -Vuelve a la normalidad-dije en voz baja y mientras la imagen en el espejo se desvanecia yo volvia a esconder bajo mi cama y me sente sobre ella justo en el momento en el que se abrío la puerta

-¿Señorita Celebrindal?- pregunto una melodiosa y firme voz femenina perteneciente a la joven de cabello oscuro que entraba a la habitacion

-Ibril-dije sonriendole pues ella era Arien Ibril mejor conocida como el Caballero Oscuro famoso por su armadura negra ademas de su Espada magica la cual fue forjada por el mismo enano que se encargo de hacerle el Mjolnir al dios nordico del Trueno

-¿Se te ofrece algo Ibril?-pregunte observando directamente sus acarameladas orbes

-El rey Erundur requiere su precencia-dijo para despues darme la espalda y salir de allí dejandome algo sorprendida pues no recordaba haber echo algo tan grave como para que el soberano de este mundo quisiese verme, me levante y trate de arreglarme un poco para luego salir disparada al castillo que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad de Ceres, lo unico bueno es que al ser un Elfo celeste tengo alas y puedo llegar mas rapido, extendi mis blancas alas y comenze a volar apresuradamente al castillo cuando llege lo observe por un momento la imponente y hermosa construccion frente a mi, las gigantescas torres la gran entrada, el preciosisimo vitral y la forma en que brillaba todo el castillo gracias a las joyas de luz celeste que tenia incrustadas en las paredes puertas y algunas ventanas lo hacia digno de ser admirado antes de que me dejase llevar aun mas por la bella construccion entre por la ventana del salon de audiencias y baje en cuanto roze el suelo me inque sobre mi rodilla izquierda y "desapareci" mis alas

-Lamento la tardanza, su majestad-dije esperando a que el Hombre centado en aquel trono me diese permiso de levantarme, El rey me dio el permiso para levantarme y asi lo hice cuando estuve en pie me di cuenta que no era la unica en la Habitacion

-Eilieen Anarion, Misuki Izumi, Astrea Quimerine, Azuka Balkov, Erufailon y Thenidiel Celebrindal ustedes han sido elegidos por su majestan para ser la o el proximo Soerano de este mundo-Dijo una Hermosa mujer Vampiro que se encontraba mirandonos Feliz y cariñosamente bueno no a nosotros si no a Elieen despues de todo esa mujer era Nelle Anarion la Reina y Eilieen Anarion era su Hija por lo tanto la princesa

-¿Me permitiria preguntar algo mi reina?-pregunte educadamente con un tono de voz cauteloso, cuando la reina me miro esa mirada cariñosa se volvio una cargada de molestia

-¿Que es lo que deseas Thenidiel Celebrindal?-pregunto con un tono violento como si quisiera que sus palabras me hiciesen callar

-¿Por que razon una mujer como yo fue elegida como candidata?-pregunte y vi como su mirada se volvia severa llena de colera contra mi

-Es porque has sobresalido en muchas de las cosas que has hecho Lady Celebrindal-dijo una voz masculina y aparentemente amable interrumpiendo la "amena" platica que la reina y yo teniamos

-Cariño no tendrias que darle explicaciones-dijo la reina en reclamo al comentario echo anteriormente por el rey

-Nelle, ella asi como cada uno de nuetros candidatos merecen saber el porque fueron elegidos-dijo y la reina aunque de malas acepto lo que su majestad el rey habia dicho despues de eso el rey nos dijo a cada uno de los precentes las razone por las cuales nos habian Elegido a Eilieen por su derecho de nacimiento así como por sus habilidades, a Misuki por su sangre pura asi como por su habilidad de controlar los cuatro elementos, a Astrea Quimerine por su tranquilidad y Habilidad de rezolver los problemas de forma calmada y eficaz, a Azuka Balkov por ser una Talentosa y Sobresaliente Bruja, a Erunfailon por su gran Habilidad de batalla y su sobresaliente cualidad de negociar y convivir con todas las demas razas pero cuando llego mi turno se quedo callado como si estubiese pensando en algo creible para decir era obvio que no iba a decir algo como "Por ser mi Hija bastarda" o algo así pero relmente esperaba que la razon por la que me eligio no hubiera sido porque llevaba su angelical sangre en mis venas, cuando por fin abrio la boca dijo que Habia sido elegida por mis Hailidades, por ser una Soberana potencial y no dijo nada mas torci la boca un poco disgustada y vi como tanto la reina como la princesa me miraban de mala manera,en lo que quedaba de la audiencia se acordo que dentro de un mes se llevaria acabo una fiesta dond nos precentarian comolos nuevos candidatos y al dia siguiente comenzarian las Batallas para la sucesion, despues de eso salimos todos dejando en aquella sala solo a la familia real.

Cuando salimos platique un rato con los demas candidatos pues despues de todo nos conociamos desde hace mucho, Mi Hermano me miraba intensamente como tratando de adivinar que tanto me habia afectado el saber que solo habia sido elegida candidata por ser la hija secreta del rey, despues de un rato mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a casa caminando

-¿Estas Bien Theni?-pregunto mi Hermano

-Por supuesto que si Eru no te preocupes por mi, mejor haslo por ti porque cuando menos te lo esperes te dejare fuera de la competencia-dije con una gran sonrisa algo apagada pero apesar de notarlo él solo me siguio el juego

-Eso lo veremos-dijo retadoramente y fingio atacarme y yo salhacia un lado chocando con alguien que e encontraba alli

-Lo siento -dije automaticamente

-No te preocupes -dijo tranquilamente la femina con la que habia chocado y enseguida la reconoci

-¡Alessia!-dije girandome para abrazarla ella correspondio mi abrazo

-Rossaviere-dijo mi hermano

-Buenas noches, Erufailon -saludo amablemente la pelinegra

-¿Que haces en esta parte de la ciudad tan tarde?-pregunte casisegura de la respuesta

-Bueno me entere que el Rey te habia mandado llamar y ...-dijo pero no le deje terminar

-Te preocupaste de que pudiera haber echo algo -dije con una risita

-¡Alessia!-se escucho otra voz femenina que tambien reconocí

-Cherubiel ¿tambien vino?-dije y note el leve sobresalto de Eru quien tenia un extraño interes por mi amiga, sabia que no era algo así como amor pero no podia negar hecho de que mi hermano se ponia nervioso con la precencia de la peli dorada, y tan rapido como divise a la angelical chica mi hermano se desvanecio

-¿Tambien estabas preocupada por mi ?-pregunte sonriente

-un poco-dijo al llegar

-¿y los chicos?-pregunto Alessia

-¿Tambien vinieron Lucian y Alexander?-pregunte, el poco animo que me habia bajado la reunion se habia vuelto a elevar con la simple precensia de mis mejoresamigos

-si, ellos estaban ¿por alli?-afirmo o mejor dicho pregunto señalando en la direccion por la que habia llegado

-Bueno sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a los casanovas antes de que su club de fans los secuestre-dije bromeando pues mis amigos eran bastante populares, comenzamos a buscar y unos minutos despues divisamos a un par de pelinegros

-Ahí estan -dije e hice una seña a las chicas para que fueran con ellos y mientras yo iba escondida en la maleza que estaba en el camino cuando llegue junto a los chicos brinque contra el ojidorado pero cuando estaba apunto de atraparlo se movio haciendo que yo siguiera mi trayectoria hacia el suelo

-¡Casi!-dije mientras me sobaba el rostro pues con la caida me lo raspe levemente

-¿Estas bien?-Pegunto el otro joven ofreciendome la mano para que me levantase, la tome y sonrei

-Si-dije para luego girarme hacia al de ojos dorados -Lucian la proxima vez seguro lo hare-dije mostrando una sonrisa confiada escuche al chico suspirar

-Emm ¿Que lograras la proxima vez?-pregunto algo curioso alexander

-Derribarlo por supuesto-dije algo emocionada

-¿Derribar?¿a Lucian?-pregunto Cherubiel algo intrigada por mi afirmacion

-¡Si! esque en una platica el dijo que yo no podria hacerlo pero yo le aposte que podria hacerlo y si no podia me adentraria a la guarida del Jaberwoky-dije sonriendo

-Crei que te desmayabas de tan solo ver la sombra de los Jaberwokys-dijo Alissa algo preocupada

-Si, pero no te preocupes porque derribare a Lucian antes de que el tiempo limite haya pasado y asi no tendre que ir-dije para escuchar una pequeña risita del pelinegro

-E dicho que lo hare no tienes que reirte Lucian-grite algo molesta

-No creo que sea buena idea discutir aqui tan tarde-dijo Cherubiel causando que me detiviera y solo mandara una mirada de reproche al de los orbes dorados

-Lo sé, vayamos a mi casa ya que es la mas cercana-dije con una sonrisa tratando de convencerlosaunque no necesite de mucha persuacion para que aceptaran, llegamos a mi casa en unos pocos minutos y nos pusimos a platicar poco despues hize la cena junto con mis amigas mientras que los chicos ponian la mesa, la cena fue muy amena y divertida me gustaba comer en compañia aunque casi siempre lo hacia ola porque mamá estaba ocupada y mi hermano cenaba fuera recien habiamos terminado la cena cuando un ruido parecido a un tintineo comenzo a sonar,enseguida lo reconoci y subi corriendo dejando a mis amigos extrañados entre a mi habitacion casi tirando la puerta y saque el espejo de debajo de mi cama el espejo en cristal del espejo tintineba una luz blanca como una advertencia sabia lo que significaba pues yo misma me encarge de que lo hiciera, esto solo pasaba cuando el mundano a quien casualmente observaba cada que podia sufria o tenia dificultades la ultima vez que paso fue cuando rompio sus lazos amorosos con una mujer peliazul mucho mayor que él

-muestrame-dije y la luz mostro la imagen de una pelea un homre trageado atacaba a mi amado rubio pero no parecia desde mi punto de vista muy en problemas y aun si de verdad estuviera en problemas yo no podria hacer nada porque estaba varada en un mundo muy distinto al suyo escuche un ruido y gire la cabeza en la puerta estaba Lucian mirandome sin decir nada

-¿..Q..Que estas haciendo?-pregunte riendo levemente nerviosa

-Vine a buscarte te tardabas mucho-dijo

-Pues... No era necesario ya iba a volver abajo- dije mientras guardaba mi espejo en una bolsa, Lucian solose retiro sin decir nada pero algo me decia que el ya estaba enterado de mi secreto,baje y despues de un rato de juegos mis amigos partieron cada uno a su casa, habia olvidado mencionarles que era candidata a Reina aunque seguramente se enterarian las noticias viajan mas rapido que los Espiritus del Viento, los dias pasaron y aunque no queria termine entrenando conmi hermano para la Batalla mas justo unos dias antes de la batalla encontre un viejo libro que hablaba de los mundanos ya que no habian muchos de esos decidí leerlo y alli descubri que dentro de 2 dias con la luna roja en el cielo se abriria un portal para el mundo Humano, esa noticia me emociono de sobre manera y me decidi a dejar atras este lugar para ir a donde elchico de los ojos azules estaba, en cuanto estube sola mande "mariposas"(hojas con forma de mariposa que vuelan hasta la persona) a mis amigos para avisarles sobre mi plan de escaperealmente no esperaba que fuesen a apoyarme pero lo hicieron incluso decidieron ir conmigo, la noche desiciva llego me puse un vestido Blanco con olanes en la parte Baja y un sueter del mismo color tambien trate de arreglarme ya que esta seria la primera vez que me veria con aquel chico, me encontre con mis amigos a las afueras de la ciudad de Ceres y tal como decia el libro fuimos al lago de los lamentos,no tenia confianza en que funcionara pero cuando la luna carmesi se reflejo en el lago un torbellino se formo abriendo un extraño portal que brillaba de color carmin intenso

-¿Estan Listos?-pregunte a mis amigos vi un leve acentimiento de parte de Lucian y Alexander, Cherubiel dio unfirme si mientras que Alessia dio una indecisa afirmacion despues de ver que todos habian aceptado -Entonces ¡Vamonos!-grite y me lance al extraño portal -"Espera, Thenidiel"-escuche detras de mi pero no pude saber quien grito pues en cuanto estuve en el portal deje de oir, ver, oler era como si flotara en el vacio

* * *

Aqui esta el primer capitulo trate de manejar los Oc lo mejor posible

si hay algo que deba cambiar en alguno de sus Oc diganmelo los candidatos solo fueron mencionados en este cap pero mas adelante participaran

Espero que les haya gustado

por cierto Adivinaron ¿Quien es el chico misterioso?

intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible

Nos leemos

Sayo!


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer:KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano**

**¡Supernatural!¡Attack Love!**

Capitulo 2

Mi ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco habia una luz brillante por lo que abrí y cerre los ojos un par de veces para acostumrarme y comenze a mirar al rededor pues no reconocia el lugar era una habitacion blanca, no habia muchas cosas ademas de un escritorio y un librero lleno de libros y una foto que por los rayos del sol que reflejaban en ella no podia verla bien pero se me hacia conocida de algo, me dolia un poco la cabeza por lo que me lleve mi mano a la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrio

-Asi que ya despertaste-dijo una voz femenina algo violenta haciendo que voltease y me encontrara con una mujer de unos treinta y tantos de cabello azulado y ojos rojizos que vestia un traje blanco y una boina del mismo color, la mire fijamente pues se me hacia conocida de algun lado pero no fue hastaque vi la cicatriz en su rostro que la reconoci -"¡Es la chica que daño a mi dulce rubio!"-pense algo impactada aunque no dije nada pero seguramente mi rostro tenia una mueca de sorpresa,la mujer frente a mime miraba tan fijamente que crei que tal vez podria atravezarme, tanintensa mirada en mi persona me hizo pensar que tal vez habia hecho algo malo sin darme cuenta

-¿De donde vienes?-pregunto la mujer

-Vengo de Ceres -respondi siendo completamente sincera

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto algo confundida

-He dicho que vengo de Ceres-dije dando el nombre de mi ciudad natal, la mujer se quedo callada mirandome como si estuviera hablando incoherencias

-Parece que se golpeo la cabeza un poco fuerte-Kora-se escucho una voz masculina en el mismo instante en el que la escuche gire violentamente hacia el lugar del cual habia salido la voz y tal como yo haia esperado allí entrando por la ventana estaba el jovende ojos azules que me habia robado el aliento

-Collonelo, ¡Cuantas veces te eh dicho que entres por la puerta!-gritola joven realmente alto y una leve aura de peligo la rodeo

-vamos Lal no te alteres así-Kora-dijo el joven con una sonrisa nerviosa plantada en su rostro, de un momento a otro la mujer cuyo nombre era Lal y Collonelo comenzaron a discutir

-Amm yo quisiera saber sus nombres porfavor-dije fuertemente interrumpiendo aunque el nombre del chico yo ya lo sabia desde antes de venir aqui

-¡Cierto, tu estabas aqui-Kora!-dijo el joven rubio ganandose un zape por parte de la mujer

-¡vamos! ¡solo bromeaba!-dijo en forma de reproche

-Mi nombre es Lal Mirch-dijo la mujer

-Yo soy Collonelo-kora-dijo el joven

-Encantada soy Thenidiel Celebrindal -dije finalizando las precentaciones

-Vaya tienes un curioso nombre-kora-dijo, el rubio parecia estar bastante animado seguro le habia pasado algo ueno ante esta idea no pude evitar sonreir levemente por el chico, tocaron la puerta y la mujer se dirigio a atender le dijeron algo y ella se retiro dejandonos solos a Collonelo y a mi

-Dijiste que vivias en Celias ¿cierto?-pregunto el joven

-En Ceres-dije corrijiendolo

-¿En que pais queda eso?-kora-pregunto

-Bueno es la capital del reino de Ambrosía esta rodeada por Mizzuhi, Hades, Celestia y Natura justo en el centro de esos 4 Estados por así decirlo -dije tratando de usar terminos humanos para dar la localizacion exacta de mi ciudad natal

-ya veo parece que esta algo lejos-kora-dijo el joven que al parecer en realidad no habia entendido nada o no me habia creido nada, volvieron a tocar la puerta y una mujer que parecia una bruja o vidente o algo así se llevo al chico dejandome sola

-Parece que no me creyo-dije para luego soltar un suspito, me recoste para dormir un poco mas pero despues de unos minutos de tener los ojos cerrados me levante de golpe y salte de la cama donde me encontraba

-Los chicos-grite al recordar que no habia venido sola -" Si yo eh llegado a salvo seguramente ellos habran llegado aqui tambien pero ¿donde estaran?"-me pregunte mentalmente comenzando a caminar iba descalza pues no encontre mis zapatos pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, salí del cuarto y comenze a correr por los pasillos del lugar para buscar a mis amigos y los encontraria aunque buscara puerta por puerta

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~Mientras tanto ~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

-¡Thenidiel!¡Cherubiel!¡Lucian!¡Alexander!-gritaba una pelinegra de ojos escarlata mientras corria por las calles de la ciudad con las miradas puestas en ella y un pelinegro de extraño peinado siguiendola, ella era mucho mas veloz que el chico por lo que el joven estaba varios metros detras de ella pero aun así la joven seguia aumentando su velocidad

-¡Señorita Alessia detengase!-grito el joven cuando vio a la pelinegra trato de cruzar la calle con el semaforo en rojo pero justo cuando un automovil se dirigia a ella un pelinegro con un uniforme negro y una banda roja en el brazo la saco del camino

-¡Auch!-se quejo la joven, mientras tanto el chico estaba mirandola

-¿Puedes pararte hervibora?-pregunto el pelinegro a lo que la chica respondio con un asentimiento

-Kyoya-san, Alessia-san ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto el otro pelinegro

-Hmp-respondio el chico

-Si, gracias por preguntar Kusakabe-san-dijo la chica levantandose, la chica en cuanto estubo de pie tomo una gran bocanada de aire

-Les pido disculpas por mis impulsivas acciones-dije sonriendo un poco

-No se preocupe-dijo Kusakabe mientras que el Prefecto de Namimori se mantenia callado, los hombres guiaron a la chica hasta el comite diciplinario de Namimori

-Disculpen este edificio ¿que es?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Es el instituto de Namimori-respondio kusakabe entregandole una taza de té a la chica que estaa sentada en el sofa

-¿Instituto? este pequeño lugar es una ¿Escuela? vaya en Ceres los Institutos son realmente enormes y muchisimo mas hermosos-dijo con una leve sonrisa escucho como el prefecto chasqueaba la lengua

-entonces explicame la situacion Hervibora-pidio/ ordeno el pelinegro

-Bueno pues como ya te habia dicho antes de salir corriendo, Vengo de una dimension alterna una donde la raza humana esta casi extinta por así decirlo-dijo comenzando a explicar

-si eso en verdad entonces ¿que son tu y tus amigos?-pregunto

-Bueno Cherubiel es una mestiza es mitad angel y mitad demonio, Hiyori es una Ninfa al igual que yo aunque ella es mitad Vampiro, Lucian es un Licantropo, Alexander un Demonio- Vampiro y Thenidiel una Elfo Celestial-respondio la oji escarlata aunque se notaba que los jovenes presentes no le creian ni media palabra pero a eso ella le resto importancia y continuo con lo que iba a decir

-se que no me creen, y lo entiendo si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco me lo creeria pero eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos, lo unico que necesito de ustedes es su ayuda para encontrar a mis amigos-dijo firmementela chica

-Kusakabe, dele a los demas que busquen a esos herviboros-ordeno, Alessia dio la descripcion de las personas que buscaba a kusakabe y él se fue a buscar a los otros para que buscasen a los compañeros de la chica

-Hervibora, Cuentame mas-dijo y la chica comenzo a hablarle un poco de su mundo y de sus amigos aunque gusrdandose los detalles que ella concideraba mas importantes, pues aun que el joven pelinegro la habia ayudado cuando llego a la ciudad ella aun no sabia si podia confiar en él aunque ahora mismo estaba tratando de ganar un poco de la confiansa delchico pues se dio cuenta que ese joven era algo influyente en la ciudad y que si lo tenia de su parte las cosas serian mucho mas sencillas para ella y sus compañeros

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

perdon es un poco mas corto que el primero pero esque casi no tenia tiempo de escribir

espero que mis maestros ya dejen de querer ahogarme en tarea y examenes (es horrible D:)

Muchas gracias por comentar y lamento muchisimo toda la tardanza

Nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
